


Take It or Leave It

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, For KNB Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: "Okay, I just imagined you riding the carousel and now I really want to see it."
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Take It or Leave It

“Shin-chan!”

“No!”

“But Shin-chan…”

“I said no!”

That has been their argument for the past five minutes or so…

Can they call that an argument? Well, Midorima certainly feels like it’s an argument. Considering how irritated it was making him feel.

What were they fighting about again?

“You’re so mean, Shin-chan.” Takao pouted, as he huffed and returned to his lunch.

"I just don't want to." 

The duo was now on their school’s rooftop, where they would usually eat their lunch. They started their meal with Midorima in an unusually good mood, well to his standards anyway. He didn’t feel like rolling his eyes at anyone and certainly didn't feel like complaining about the things that bothered him, like the group of his juniors running around and screaming like the rooftop was a park. 

Well, Oha-Asa did say that it would be a great day for Cancer today. 

It was a peaceful five or so minutes. Until Takao showed up practically slamming the rooftop door towards the nearest wall he worried it broke.

Not that he cared… he just didn’t want to be responsible nor be a witness to something as troubling as having to pay for a broken door.

To be fair, with how long Midorima has known him he practically mastered the skill of blocking out whatever noise Takao was making. But this time, he felt a little generous and decided to indulge him.

Oh, how he regrets that now.

“Why not?” Takao whined.

Why… not.

Huh.

Midorima would rather plant his head into a puddle of mud than admit he was _afraid_ of roller coasters.

Well, Takao didn’t _specifically_ invite him to ride a roller coaster. He had invited him to spend their first weekend of winter break at Disney World. And Disney World meaning they would have to get into a bunch of rides. A roller coaster being a possibility of said rides.

Midorima isn’t exactly a fan of those kinds of activities. He had ridden some when he was little, but the only thing he remembered after was the feeling of puking out all of his internal organs and the fear of getting thrown off his seat, safety gears or not. 

It’s safe to say he will likely take on a real thunder than having to ride the Big Thunder.

That was an overstatement but he doesn't find it in himself to care. 

“Do I really seem like the guy who spends his time at that kind of place?”

Takao eyed him for a few moments before chuckling. “No, not really.” he admitted in between his laughs. “But unfortunately for you, your boyfriend is. So... take it or leave it.”

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose, before adjusting the glasses that slid down with the action.

“I’ll pass.”

Takao rolled his eyes, “Shin-chan, come on. It’s the first winter break since we became a couple, which means that it’s our first winter break together. Indulge me just this once." 

"Indulging you is what I had been doing ever since I met you." 

"That's a lie and you know it." Takao shot back in a deadpan manner. 

For a few moments, the two of them just stared at one another. Both not wanting to back down on their stands. 

Until Takao broke it off and sighed dramatically. "Ok fine. Let's not go to Disney World." 

Midorima narrowed his eyes, however, Takao was unfazed and just continued his little act. 

"Don't spend time with your boyfriend, that's fine. I had been putting up with you for the last years and you can't even give that back." Takao grumbled on, taking a slow deep breath for added effect. 

"Don't act like you're easy to deal with yourself." 

"I figured you would want to spend a day with your boyfriend at the place where dreams come true." Takao continued on, ignoring the other's little comment.

When it was obvious his little guilt-tripping didn't work, Takao tried a different tactic. 

Midorima glared at the puppy eyes that were blinking up at him. "Nice try." 

Takao carried on with blinking up his puppy eyes and Midorima was holding on to the last self-control that he had. 

Until Takao pouted his lips... cutely he can admit to himself. 

"Fine!" 

The outburst was unexpected that even Midorima surprised himself. 

"Really?" Takao asked, looking genuinely taken aback. 

Midorima sighed. Welp, guess there's no going back now. "Okay. But I'm not coming with you on the rides." 

This earned a snort from the other man. "Why? You scared of them or something?" he questioned, obviously teasing and meaning it as a joke. 

But the way Midorima abruptly avoided his eyes and his quiet and barely there, "Shut up" was enough for him to break out into an even wider grin as a realization was slowly dawning on him. 

"You are?" 

"..." 

"Oh my-- you are!" Takao laughed. 

Midorima grabbed the empty water bottle and threw it towards the laughing boy beside him. But in his flustered state, he missed his target by mere centimeters. 

"You know, for someone who perfectly shoots three-pointers from half a court away that was pretty lame." 

"Shut up." he repeated before standing up, not wanting to be around for the slander anymore. 

_It had been a peaceful lunch._

However, he was stopped when he felt a warm, slightly calloused hand grab a hold of his own. 

"Hey, come on. I'm sorry for laughing." Takao said, seeming genuine as he did so. "I was just surprised and well... yeah I didn't really expect you to be the type of guy who enjoys those things but I honestly didn't think that's because you're afraid of them." 

Midorima sighed, and sat back down in his place. "Guess the image helps." 

Takao shrugged, "I guess." he agreed. "Sorry for pushing you. We can go someplace else." 

"No, it's okay. We can go." Midorima shook his head. He wasn't an awful boyfriend, not according to him anyway. He already said they could go, and he'll feel bad that he got the other's hope up for nothing. "I can probably join you on the... less intense rides anyway." 

"Less intense?" Takao raised his eyebrows. "Like what? The carousel? Are you a five year old?" 

Midorima glared back at the other. "Take it or leave it." he retorted the other's words back to him. 

After a few moments, Takao sighed in defeat. "Fine." he finally grumbled out. 

The pair went silent after that, just enjoying the privilege of being at each other's company and eating their respective lunches in peace. That is until Takao turned back to his boyfriend. 

"Okay, I just imagined you riding the carousel and now I really want to see it."

Takao just continued to laugh as he was thwacked at the back of his head and left alone at the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for you @shoichee <3 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little late. To be honest, I had a hard time writing about these two and I wanted to make sure it's a little worth the wait. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hoped you like the little MidoTaka fluff.


End file.
